


【狼队】冰箱

by MOICHA



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOICHA/pseuds/MOICHA
Summary: Summers的冰箱是链接异世界的大门，某天他独自一人在家自慰的时候从冰箱来掉出来了个老狼……





	【狼队】冰箱

【狼队】冰箱

 

Logan推开房门的时候觉得自己像是走进了一个漩涡，眼前满是光陆怪离的神奇斑点，旋转模糊的环绕在他的身边。眼前的一切都变成了时空隧道，他伸出手向前，然后脚下一空差点跌坐在地。  
找回视线的时候发现停留在眼前的是个陌生的地方，一个看起来消瘦坚硬的家伙靠坐在沙发上，他的衬衣从下到上解开到只剩最上面的一颗纽扣，胸口小腹上全是汗水，裤子褪到膝盖的地方，两腿大张直对着自己，不着寸缕的双腿间，和自己相同的器官挺立着。红色镜片的眼镜歪歪愣愣的挂在他的鼻梁上，咬紧下唇的动作让那里已经被压出了一圈血痕。他一脸呆滞的看着自己，看起来像是完全惊呆了。  
Logan后退了一步，他脚下垫高差点被绊倒在地，回过头却发现自己背后满是格挡，不大的空间里堆满了密密麻麻的食物，正分门别类的摆放在一层层的架子上……他刚才是从个冰箱里走出来的吗？  
眼前的男人像是终于反应了过来，他抓紧自己的裤子用力向上提起，过于焦急的动作让他看起来异常滑稽，他半跪着直起上身，衬衣滑落回他的腰间，虚虚实实的遮挡住了一点他的腹肌，只有裤子不怎么听话的依然卡在他的大腿上，随着动作的改变压出一层层褶皱。Logan惊讶的发现对方居然还硬着。  
「Hey，抱歉我……」Logan尴尬的抓着自己的头发，他停顿了一下，用手撑住地面站了起来，然后放弃了似的把手伸到对方的眼前，「Hi。」他也不知道该如何解释现在的处境。  
对方维持着提起裤子的动作呆住了。  
「你为什么，躲在我的冰箱……」终于找回了舌头的男人磕磕绊绊的说道，他看起来整个人像是刚经历过一场暴风雨。  
这样的语气让Logan觉得自己像个该死的跟踪狂，他挠了挠头发，房主已经抓着自己的裤子从沙发上坐了起来，他避开了Logan的视线，想要立刻离开这种尴尬的场景，却在试图走下沙发的时候被没提好的裤子拌住险些摔倒。  
「小心。」Logan踏前两步，在对方跌倒之前一把揽住了他的腰，随后把人反手拉起，重新按回到了沙发的软垫上。  
这样的肢体接触让对方疑惑的泄露出一声细小的呻吟，依然处于高潮边际让他过于敏感。眼前的男人抬头看向Logan，力持镇静的表情松动，终于展现出来了一丝的慌张。  
「干什么——」  
Logan扭过头，视线在依然播放着色情电影的电视上停留了一下，男人瞬间涨红了脸，他用力在Logan手中挣动起来，从冰箱里走出来的男人把双手撑在他的头边，低头沉默的直视着他。  
「我叫Logan。」对方若有所思的盯着他的眼睛开口。他的手指移到对方的鼻梁上，正随着那里的弧度缓慢的向下刮过。  
喷到颈间的呼吸带给了他个小小的战栗，男人不由自主的绷紧了身体，「我不想知道……」但是电视里的一声呻吟打断了他，Scott偏过头，让Logan忽然接近的动作只落到了他的脸颊上。  
「你他妈的到底想要干什么？！」  
「帮你解决这个。」骑在他腰上的男人朝他的身下努了努嘴，然后直起上身，动作迅速的将自己的白色背心脱了下来，「你的名字。」  
「滚开！」男人黑着脸曲起腿，用力给了Logan一脚，而对方压住他动作的同时抓住了他的衬衣。  
「Scott Summers，是吗？」Logan扯住那个别在衬衣上的胸牌，在对方反应过来之前就一把把它从那里拽了下来。随之掉落的扣子叮叮当当的落了一地。Logan制住了他挥向自己的拳头，Scott竭力向后闪了闪。对方靠过来的呼吸夹带着大量烟草的味道，像是个多年的烟瘾患者，近在咫尺的感觉几乎把他的神经都要烧断。被截断的高潮让他不适应的全身都是冷汗，Logan坐在他的小腹上，而他的阴茎毫不知耻的挺立着，紧贴在对方的身后，像是因为之前的那句话而激动不已。  
「停下来……」Scott咕哝着用手肘格开对方的脑袋，Logan喉咙里发出的那些低沉笑声让他的小腹都抽痛了。他抬头透过眼镜向上看过去，留着奇怪发型的陌生男人英俊而性感，金绿色的瞳孔里压藏了些隶属于欲望的情绪波动，他满是肌肉的手臂紧紧按在自己肩膀上。这实在是个过分好看的跟踪狂，老天，他光是看见对方那些腹肌就硬的快要爆炸了。  
但是Logan没有给他过多的时间思考，他干脆利落的扯住Scott的衬衣，一用力就把它们整个拽了下来，被扯坏的布料零散的落在地板上。Logan伸手掐住他的下巴，Scott避开他接近于灼热的视线，从冰箱里走出来的男人靠过来，热切的吻住了他的侧颈。  
Scott眯起眼睛，对方似乎打算在那里种一个明显的印记，贴在皮肤上的唇湿润温暖，让他反射性的喘息出声。头顺从的歪在一边，Logan按着他的肩膀，他弯起手臂，让指尖可以接触到对方那些绷紧的肌肉。下身不由自主的在对方的身后磨蹭着，Logan松开他的手臂抬起头，若有所思的注视着Scott略显迷茫的表情。  
一个深红色的痕迹印在他的侧颈，Logan伸手在那里摸了摸，然后手下用力，将试图起身推开他的Scott又重新按了回去。他亲吻着对方的锁骨缓慢下移，然后是乳尖，胸口，肚脐，一直到下巴碰触到Scott硬的发疼的阴茎时才停了下来。房间的主人被他按在原地，只能微微抬着一点头看向他，眼镜已经被顶到了额头的地方，Scott湿透的眼眶红了一圈，湖蓝色的眼睛放大涣散，在瞳孔周围映出了一层细细的深色边缘。  
Logan注视着对方的双眼，缓慢的低下头将他的老二吞进了嘴里。  
Scott爆发出一声崩溃的尖叫，他伸手抓住了Logan的头发，汗水顺着他的胸口滑向了小腹。Logan松开他的肩膀，将手指送到了对方的嘴边。  
Scott几乎是没有反抗的就任凭它们顶开自己的牙关探进来，Logan的食指和中指夹住了他的舌尖，勾弄着它在自己的嘴巴里来回搅动。Scott软软的舔着对方略显粗糙的手指，口水都随着那些动作从嘴角流了下来。  
下身越发用力的顶进Logan的嘴巴里，即将到来的高潮几乎在眼前炸开白光，Scott收紧拽住Logan的头发，试图将他更用力的按向自己。感觉到喉咙也被压迫的男人皱着眉起身，一把制住了对方乱动的髋骨。被截断的高潮让Scott全身都抽搐了，Logan起身离开的举动让他无助的撑着上身坐起来，「Please…」他拽紧了对方的袖子，而Logan按着他的额头又把人压回了沙发上。  
「喊我的名字。」  
Scott把涣散的视线凝固到对方的脸上，「Logan……？」  
吻急促的扣了下来。

两根手指被推进了他的身体里，湿漉漉的感觉Scott不怎么适应的动了动腰，Logan几乎把全身的重量都压在他的身上，这男人不知道骨头是什么做的，简直重的可怕。蓦然的入侵让Scott吃痛的闷哼出声，他皱起眉毛，男人粗暴而急切的动作几乎要把那里撑破了。他制止了对方更加过分的探究，伸手到头下枕着的沙发垫子底下摸出来了个小瓶子抛给他，一个小小的袋子被他的举动从那里一起带了出来，掉到了Logan的膝盖前面。Logan讶异的抬头看他，Scott不得不用手臂压住眼睛，以免对方看到自己彻底红透的双颊。  
Logan轻笑出声，他接过那个小瓶子，故意用过分煽情的夸张动作将里面的液体倒在自己的手指上，粘稠的透明液体随着他的举动从指腹一直滴落到手臂上，Scott吞了吞口水，入侵者的手指又重新抵到了他的身后。  
「我想进去，Kid. 」从冰箱里走出来的男人故作礼貌的轻声说。Scott垂下视线别开头，用几乎难以察觉的角度点了点头。但是Logan不为所动，他低头到了房主的耳边，轻轻的咬住了对方的耳垂，「可以吗？」  
沾满了润滑剂的手指按在穴口打转抚摸却不急于进入，像在玩一个游戏。这该死的触感让Scott气急败坏起来，他攥紧手指用力锤向身下的沙发垫子，「操你，混蛋。」他身子猛然下沉，「他妈的进来干我！」  
手指迎合着他的举动直接被整个吞了进去，Logan感觉着对方猛然抽紧的身体忍不住舔了舔嘴唇。手指在身体里转了个圈就找到了他敏感的前列腺，指腹按压着那个不明显的突起，让Scott的喘息声微微上扬，他彻底放松自己任由眼前陌生人肆无忌惮的入侵。对方又增加了一根手指把他的穴口彻底撑开，过快的动作把挤进去的润滑剂搅拌出了白沫，Scott随着他轻微的摇晃着自己的腰，他用膝盖磨蹭着对方的手臂，眼睛毫不检点的望向了对方已经被顶起的胯下。  
Logan抽出手指，他动作迅速的将自己的裤子脱掉，然后抓住Scott的大腿把它拉到了自己的肩膀上。他捡起那个掉到自己眼前的保险套，用牙咬着边缘撕开了它，Scott在自己小臂的缝隙里看着他的动作，他咬住自己的嘴巴内部撑起上身，Logan的阴茎顶到了他已经彻底湿透的穴口处，Scott把手伸向他，一把就抓住了Logan乱糟糟的头发。  
「直接进来，」房主舔着嘴唇说，「我准备好了。」  
阴茎缓慢的撑开他的入口，在Scott猛然绷紧手指的时候推进了他身体的最深处。「放松，Scotty。」Logan沉声说，他觉得自己的头发都快要被对方揪掉了。

Scott歪了歪脑袋，眼镜已经被挤到了头顶上，棕色的头发一绺一绺的被汗水黏在额头上，他的脸颊上全是因为对方粗暴律动而被逼出来的生理性泪水。Logan把手伸到他的腋下把他的上身拽起来，Scott半跪在沙发上，感觉男人从前面抱紧着他，老二从下而上的又重新进入了他。  
「老天，」他把全身的重量都挂到了对方的身上，Logan扶着他的腰，下身更加用力的侵犯着他，穴口被他摩擦的发烫，「你要操死我了……」Logan掐住了他的下巴，他松开牙关，让对方的舌尖甜蜜的和自己纠缠在了一起。  
贴在脖颈间的呼吸声越发粗重，下一秒他就被Logan重新推倒回了沙发上，男人撤出自己，他跪在他身侧用力套弄着自己，然后全部射到了Scott的小腹上。房主轻声笑着，他抓着缓步走到他身旁的男人手臂，抬头把对方的老二吞进了嘴里。

连续射了两次让Scott几乎没怎么抵抗就睡着了，连房间里多了个陌生人这件事都懒得去管了。反正他看起来没什么敌意，最多也不过就是个得逞了的跟踪狂。  
Logan沉默的注视了一会儿Scott的睡脸，他挠了挠自己乱翘的头发，然后转过身，却看见之前送他过来的冰箱门依然敞开着，原本摆满着食物的地方已经变成了黑色的漩涡，各色的光斑随着旋转的波纹圈出了神奇的轨迹，他几乎就能在那里看清自己住所的大门——  
Logan弯身把已经陷入睡眠的房主抱起来向浴室的方向走去，Scott紧闭着双眼靠在他的怀里，柔软而顺从。  
然后他在路过冰箱的时候把那扇门关上了。

 

Fin.


End file.
